Prank War XIII
by Ozlice101
Summary: The organization has started a prank war, and chaos ensues. After thirteen days of madness how will they all be fairing? Rating may change.
1. Day I

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

 **I got bored and started thinking about making a prank war for Organization XIII, so here it is! I did a lot of research to find these pranks, so I hope you guys enjoy! Some of these pranks are from my favorite viner, Thomas Sanders. Most of his pranks that are used are Disney pranks, since Kingdom Hearts is associated with Disney. At the end of the story i'll tell you guys where the pranks are from in case you couldn't figure it out.**

 **Also, I'll be keeping track of how many times a member pranks another. Backfired pranks result in negative points. You'll see what I mean soon.**

Marluxia stormed through the halls of Castle Oblivion, plotting the end of an asshole by the name of Axel. The jerk had set his precious flowers on fire, turning them instantly to ash. The pink-haired man was hellbent on revenge, but this time he would do it differently. Axel would be ready for physical retaliation, so this time he would get back at the pyro with a prank.

Everyone knows that Axel loves to sleep. If someone was to wake him up they'd surely walk around the rest of the day with a burned face and a chakram up their you know what. However, this didn't stop him from thinking of one of the funniest ways to wake up the redhead.

About 3 days after Axel destroyed his flora Marluxia snuck into Larxene's room in the late hours of the night and grabbed her hair dryer. Then he made his way to Axel's room and plugged his weapon into the wall near the man's head. Waiting patiently for midnight to come around, Marluxia stood in prime position for his prank. Just thinking about made him want to laugh, but doing so would give him away.

The clock struck 12, and Marluxia quickly turned on the bedside lamp and sung loudly, "Paint with all the colors of the wind!" He turned the air dryer on high and aimed it at Axel's face. The pyro, barely realizing what was happening, shoved himself away from the blast of hot air and directly onto the floor.

 _-Marluxia: 1_ _-Axel: 0_

Axel stood up at and glared daggers at the pink-haired man, all hints of sleep gone. He summoned both of his chakrams and yelled, "You son of a-"

"Bye!" Marluxia said quickly as he dropped the hairdryer and ran from the angry flame. Axel chased him, screaming and cursing as if the other members of the organization weren't trying to sleep.

Once the two had gone a whole lap around the castle a lethargic Larxene stumbled out of her room, ticked off to no end. "What the hell are those idiots doing at this hour?" She growled, aching to embed one of her knives in their skulls.

Suddenly she realized that the two screaming boys wasn't the only loud noise. Investigating the other sound she found that it was coming from _her_ hairdryer which was in _Axel's_ room. Immediately she chased after the two boys, who had just conveniently ran past the door. "You guys are gonna pay for stealing my hairdryer!"

.o.O.o.

The next morning, the organization sat at the dining table eating breakfast, most of the members tired from the lack of sleep the night before. None of them knew the whole story; all they knew was three people were screaming and running through the hall in the middle of the night trying to kill each other.

Said three people were all glaring at someone else in the trio, infuriated. Axel was pissed for being woken up in the middle of the night, having been unable to fall asleep afterwards. Marluxia was sulking and glaring at Larxene because she's reprimanded him for stealing her property. Larxene was angry for being woken up and Marluxia stealing her hairdryer.

Since Marluxia was the main cause of the incident and Axel and Larxene were never quitters, the two reluctantly teamed up to get back at him. During their debating Roxas overheard and wanted in, having lost sleep due to Marluxia's antics as well.

The plan was simple; they'd set up and hide a bunch of old fashioned alarm clocks throughout the castle to go off at the same time. When someone tried to turn them off, they would be unable to track down the devices since the beeping would seem to be coming from everywhere. It was sure to tick him off, and possibly the rest of the organization, but no pain no gain, right?

The trio make a quick stop at Twilight Town to gather their weapons before walking through the dark corridor into Axel's room. Very careful to not be seen, they slowly made their way through the castle, setting up clocks as they went. After about a half an hour everything was set. Now they just had to sit and watch.

When the beeping first started Marluxia was relaxing on one of the couches in the white room. It didn't really bother him, but as time went by the sound began to give him a headache. It was then the pink-haired man decided to try and find whatever was causing the beeping, though soon realised such a task was impossible.

As it was still fairly early in the morning, not every organization member had shown up for a mission yet. When everyone but Saix and Xemnas was in the white room they searched for the blasted clocks. "Where are they!?" Luxord yelled irritatedly as he rubbed his temples. This was giving him a migraine.

Axel, Roxas, and Larxene were also searching for the clocks. From memory they were only able to find four out of the fifty they'd bought. "I don't know!" Roxas replied as he checked the couches. "They've gotta be somewhere!"

About twenty minutes later...

Xemnas walked into the white room along with Saix, ready to start the day. Inside the white room was far from what they had expected. Every member in the room looked as if they'd suffered severe psychological damage, and were moments from going insane. This could have been explained by the beeping, though they'd already disabled all the clocks.

Demyx stumbled over to his superior, tears streaking down his face. When Xemnas asked what happened the response Demyx gave made no sense at all. He said, "Beeping, and beeping, and-" The blond was unable to finish his thought because he'd fainted on the floor.

Xemnas looked over everyone again, noticing that Axel was curled up in a ball talking to himself, Larxene had a very distinguishable twitch, and Roxas yelled at anyone or anything that made a noise above a whisper.

 _-Axel:-1_ _-Roxas:-1_ _-Larxene:-1_

.o.O.o.

Once that incident was resolved, everyone was pretty much back to normal, but all of them were pissed at the three who'd caused it in the first place. They split up into groups, each group coming up with different ways to prank them back.

However, before any of their plans could be put into action they had to complete their respective missions first. After everyone was back the chaos could begin. (It's around 6 o'clock.) The groups consulted each other to decide what pranks would happen when, and soon began to rig different parts of the castle.

Three minutes later, Demyx, Marluxia, and Xaldin snuck into Roxas' room while the boy was playing a game on his PlayStation 2. Demyx picked up a sock that had been laying on the floor and threw it on top of the blond and screamed, "Twenty three nineteen! We have a twenty three nineteen!"

Before Roxas had time to react Marluxia and Xaldin covered him in a sheet and drug him out of the room. The blond fought against them, no match for their superior strength. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and was dropped in a bathtub full of steaming water. By the time Roxas found his way out from under the sheet the culprits were gone.

 _-Marluxia:2_ _-Demyx:1_ _-Xaldin:1_ _-Roxas:-1_

As Roxas was climbing out of the bathtub, his clothes now weighing fifty pounds, Larxene walked in to take a shower. She laughed at the sight of the soaked blond before kicking him out so she could take her shower. On the way back to his room Axel saw him as well. The redhead stifled a laugh and asked, "What happened to you?"

Roxas pushed his bangs out of his eyes so he could see his friend. "Demyx, Xaldin, and Marluxia dropped me in a bathtub full of water." He replied, the warm water beginning to turn cold. He shivered.

Axel noticed this and offered, "Want some help getting your coat off?"

Roxas nodded. "Sure."

Back inside the bathroom, Xigbar snuck inside while Larxene was still in the shower. He pulled some pop-its out of his pocket and one by one threw them over her head. Having no idea what was going on, Larxene shied away from the loud pops and attempted to figure out where they were coming from. Only after she heard Xigbar snicker did she put the pieces together.

A knife flew through the air, barely missing the man's right ear. "GET OUT YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" Larxene screamed as she threw a second knife, this one aimed for his forehead.

Xigbar wasn't stupid. He immediately chucked what was left of the pop-its into the shower before running as fast as his legs would carry him.

 _-Xigbar:1/2_ _-Larxene:-1/2_

Afterwards when Axel had finished helping his friend change into clothes that weren't soaked he moved to the kitchen to get a drink. From the fridge he pulled a small bottle of coke and took a few large gulps. The redhead's eyes grew large and he immediately spit it back out and began coughing. The was not cola.

He rinsed his mouth out at the sink several times, resisting the urge to gag. From behind himself he heard someone snickering, and turned around to see Zexion leaning on the wall, a look of pure amusement on his face. "How's your drink?" He asked.

 _-Zexion:1_ _-Axel:-1_

"I think it was a little expired." Axel replied sourly.

Zexion smiled. "It's what you get for interrupting my reading last night."

"You were still awake!?" The pyro marveled. "If so, that was the least of your problems. Shouldn't you sleep at night like a normal person?"

"Are you implying that I am not normal?" Zexion growled.

Axel laughed. "As if. I don't need to say anything to imply that; it's obvious."

Zexion stormed over to the man and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Why you little-" He was cut off by Xemnas, who'd just walked into the room.

"VI!" Their superior bellowed. "Unhand VIII!"

"B-but" Zexion protested, his grip on Axel loosening subconsciously.

"Now!"

"Yes superior." The bluenette reluctantly responded. He let go of Axel and briskly walked away.

Axel sighed in relief. He thought Zexion was gonna kill him. "Thanks superior."

The silverette sighed. "Just stay out of trouble."

"You got it boss." The redhead said in a macho man voice, his signature smirk gracing his features. Xemnas rolled his eyes before returning to whatever he'd been doing beforehand.

 _Scoreboard_

 **Marluxia: 2**

 **Demyx: 1**

 **Xaldin: 1**

 **Zexion: 1**

 **Xigbar: 1/2**

 **Larxene: -1/2**

 **Axel: -1**

 **Roxas: -1**

 _Pranks Board_

 **Prank 1- Pocahontas**

 **Prank 2- Alarm Clock Prank**

 **Prank 3- Monsters Inc.**

 **Prank 4- Pop-it Shower Prank**

 **Prank 5- Nasty Cola Prank**

 **That's all for this chapter. Pranks ideas are accepted but only good ones that are funny will be used. This is so much fun to make, so I really hope you guys continue to like it.**


	2. Days II and III

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**_

 **Yay, second chapter! During Day 2 things get a little more interesting.**

"One, Two, Three!" Demyx shouted as he and Vexen lifted the back of the couch, dumping Axel into a pool of ice water they'd set in front of the couch.

 _-Demyx: 2_ _-Vexen: 1_ _-Axel: -1_

As soon as he made contact with the water the pyro woke up and jumped out of the pool, shivering. "Assholes." He growled as he trudged to his room to change. If they were going to prank him, couldn't they at least let him get some sleep first?

.o.O.o.

An hour later Saix walked into the kitchen to make breakfast; today was his turn. He started to get out all the things he would need, but noticed one little flaw. Every cabinet and drawer was held shut by at least ten zipties. Rolling his eyes he searched for some scissors or knives to cut them all, though the knives were in one of the cabinets and all the scissors were ziptied as well. The bluenette resorted to using his weapon to destroy the zip ties, through using weapons inside the castle had been forbidden ever since Roxas slipped and almost killed himself.

From just outside the kitchen Demyx sat and watched in amusement as Saix fumed, finally able to continue making breakfast. He picked up one of several febreze cans he had sitting next to himself and quickly tightened the zip tie on it, turning the can into a febreze bomb. Smiling widely, the Melodious Nocturne threw it into the kitchen along with another five and shut and locked the door, making it impossible for Siax to get out.

 _-Demyx: 4_ _-Saix: 0_

Demyx left his superior inside until he could no longer hear Saix screaming strings of curses at the bombs. Once the door was open he ran for it, hoping that he would never figure out who gassed him out.

Later in the day after Xemnas had found out that the kitchen had been destroyed he banned any and all pranks. Of course, this led to Axel, Roxas, and Demyx rigging his ceiling fan. When night had fallen over the castle and their superior went to bed he turned on the fan, causing frootloops fly everywhere.

 _-Demyx: 5_ _-Axel: 0_ _-Roxas: 0_ _Xemnas: 0_

And so, the next day there was a prank scoreboard hung where Saix normally gave out missions in the white room. The war was back on, though Xemnas set a few rules first. "Do not destroy the kitchen anymore than it already has been." He started, sending a sideways glance at Demyx who stared back innocently. "Other than that, anything's acceptable. I suggest you all lock your doors at night."

Immediately after Xemnas finished talking the organization split up into teams. Some bigger than others, and some people in more than one group, of course unknown to the others. Before they began to plot against each other, though, everyone went back to bed. It was still fairly early in the morning, and they didn't need to start on their missions for a few more hours. Unfortunately for half of the organization, they forgot to lock their doors. Four members got fairly cruel wake up calls.

First was Xigbar. Larxene snuck into his room with a frying pan and held it over his head. When she screamed as loud as she could the man shot upright, banging his head on the pan. Second Xaldin got pranked by Marluxia, who met the same fate except he slammed into a table and was woken up by a blow horn. After then Zexion got a little creative with Vexen, putting a lit firecracker in a pan that he placed next to his man's head, causing the chilly academic to be startled awake when it went off.

 _-Larxene: 1/2 -Marluxia: 3 -Zexion: 2 -Xigbar: 1/2 -Xaldin: 1 -Vexen: 1_

Xemnas-who was unaware of the pranks-asked Axel to go wake up Marluxia and Roxas so they could begin their missions _._ Axel being Axel pranked the two of them awake. Marluxia was payback, but he pranked Roxas for the fun of it. Getting Demyx's help Axel put some lipstick on the graceful assassin before having his friend hold a mirror up so Marluxia could see himself. The pyro them loudly sang, "Who is that girl I see?"

Marluxia immediately woke up, completely confused until he looked in the mirror. "Oh Kingdom Hearts..." He moaned. "Seriously guys?"

 _-Axel: 1 -Demyx: 6 -Marluxia: 3_

"Yes, seriously." Axel said and he began to walk away. "Superior wants you up."

Seconds after he teleported to Roxas' door, finding the teen awake and sitting in his bean bag chair, playing a video game. The redhead snuck up behind him and picked the blond up bridal style before he could protest. "Off to neverland!" He screamed as he ran to the white room.

 _-Axel: 2 -Roxas: 0_

Inside the white room was Luxord and Saix, who both gave Axel a questionable gaze as he ran in with the boy. Roxas demanded to be put down, his best friend complying and laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face!" He laughed, remembering the look of shock and confusion that he'd had.

"Why'd you do that? You could have just told me to get up." Roxas growled, fixing the wrinkles in his clothes.

Axel pouted fakely. "Oh come one Roxas, let me have my fun!" He whined loudly.

"Your idea of fun is twisted." The teen said as he checked the mission board.

"Actually, no it's not. Our mission today is in neverland." Axel pointed out as Roxas looked at the board, finding that his friend was telling the truth.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with."

.o.O.o.

Several hours later the pair returned to an odd sight. For some reason one of the idiots that made up the organization had bubble wrapped the floor of the entire castle. To make matters worse, they'd placed random objects everywhere for their victims, whoever they were, to trip on.

On one of the couches sat Luxord and Xigbar, playing their weekly game of strip poker, seemingly oblivious to the state of the castle. The only other person in the room other than them was Demyx, who was dancing on the bubble wrap, having the time of his life.

"Hey Demyx?" Roxas called his friend's name as he stumbled over to here he was.

"Yeah?" Demyx replied, stopping his dancing to help the blond keep his balance.

Roxas held onto the melodious nocturne arm and wondered, "What happened to the castle?"

"Oh." The older of the two smiled. "Me and Marluxia did this. You like it?"

"Why?" Was the obvious next question that came from the boy's lips.

As if he'd heard something Demyx put a finger to his lips and turned his head to the door. Roxas and Axel looked as well to see Xemnas came stumbling in, falling on his face after tripping over a wooden block. He dislodged his face from the floor and scanned the room with angry eyes. "What is the meaning of this!?" He demanded.

 _-Demyx: 7_ _-Marluxia: 4_ _-Xemnas: 0_

Demyx stifled a laugh as he helped his superior up. "I'm not sure." He said, playing dumb.

Xemnas brushed off his clothes and frowned. "Someone must have done this! VIII and XIII were on a mission and so far everyone is claiming they are innocent."

"Oh really?" Demyx said. "Someone is obviously lying then."

"That much is obvious IX but who!?" Xemnas fumed.

The blond shrugged. "Dunno."

"You are utterly useless." Xemnas growled, turning his back on him and clumsily leaving the room to find the person who'd caused this.

 _Scoreboard_

 **Demyx: 7**

 **Marluxia: 4**

 **Axel: 2**

 **Zexion: 2**

 **Xaldin: 1**

 **Vexen: 1**

 **Larxene: 1/2**

 **Xigbar: 1/2**

 **Xemnas: 0**

 **Roxas: 0**

 **Saix: 0**

 **Lexaeus: 0**

 **Luxord: 0**

 _Prank Board_

 **Prank 1: Ice Bath Prank**

 **Pranks 2 and 3: Zip Tie Pranks**

 **Prank 4: Parental Frootloop Prank**

 **Prank 5: Frying Pan Wake-up Prank**

 **Prank 6: Table/Blow Horn Wake-up Prank**

 **Prank 7: Firecracker Wake-up Prank**

 **Prank 8: Mulan Prank**

 **Prank 9: Neverland Prank**

 **Prank 10: Bubble Wrap Prank**

 **Done with this chapter! Sorry if it took awhile. I'm still open to suggestions, so please send in some! We must make it through 13 days of pranking!**


End file.
